


Steven Goes To School

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where instead of being homeschooled Steven goes to public school and Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst have yet to destory it. Mainly just drabbles and stuff, prompts are welcome. Pearlnet because they make badass moms. Also not always going to be Steven-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steven Goes To School

**Author's Note:**

> Amethyst wants to go to school  
> Garnet goes to Career Day  
> Pearl is literally Bird Mom.  
> Send me ideas for this AU pretty please because I just am not amazing enough to think up anymore.

“Steven, you forgot your lunch!” Pearl calls from the house to the curly-haired gem sprinting down to his friends, Connie and Peedee.  
“I have it in my bag, Pearl!” he hollers back, taking his sack lunch out of his unique cheeseburger backpack, showing it up to the blue-eyed crystal gem. “Bye, Pearl!” he waves before dashing off to others.  
“Hey Steven, you should have brought Garnet over for Career Day, I’m sure the teacher would have loved to have a superhero over for the class,” Connie chirps.  
“Aw, man, was that today?”  
Peedee looks at his watch, “Unless you have superspeed, you wouldn’t have enough time to do get her, we’ll be late for school.”  
~~~  
“Then who’s lunch bag am I holding?” Pearl inquires, staring at the lunch bag that had purple and pink stars scribbled all over it.  
“That would be mine!” Amethyst cackles, “I just filled it with all those chocolate chip cookies that you made for Steven last week.”  
Pearl huffed, “So that’s where they went! I had to make Steven go to the grocery store to get me the ingredients and pretended that I just needed them for a batch that I was going to give to the Maheswarams!”  
“Yeah, whatever, I’m heading to school, gonna beat everyone at dodgeball.”  
“Oh no, you don’t, Amethyst, we’re going on a mission,” Garnet crosses her arms over her chest, looking down at the purple gem, who huffs and looks away disgruntled.  
“Yeah, Amethyst, why do you want to go to school anyway?” Pearl raises an eyebrow.  
“Because Steven makes it sound like so much fun, you get to throw spitballs at the teacher, shove kids into lockers, write all over the bathroom stalls, whatever those are. Can I just go to see what it’s like? Pleaseeeeeeeeeee?” Amethyst begs, cupping her hands together and even dropping to her knees, even though it didn’t make much of a difference. “Pretty please? Pretty pretty please?”  
Pearl and Garnet glance at each other, using their telepathic mom squad skills to communicate.  
“Amethyst, you kno-” Garnet starts.  
“I’ll watch over Steven.”  
That peaks their interest, Amethyst grins villainously.  
“Yeah, I’ll beat up all the bullies-”  
“Bullies?” Bird Mom squawks, cupping her hand over her mouth while Garnet takes a defensive stance.  
“Yeah, I heard him talking to Connie about how much he hates walking from French… uh… 5 to…. Rocket Science because there is a guy named Ryan... Reynold that keeps stealing his homework.” With each word that she said, Garnet and Pearl’s face slowly started to grow more and more furious. “And he says calls Steven, Steve instead of Steven and-”  
“Amethyst.”  
“Yesss?” she almost purrs knowing how this conversation is going to end, with her trailing after Steven to Beach City Elementary School.  
“Go on the mission, me and Pearl will deal with this Ryan Reynold kid.”  
“B-b-but-”  
“Go.”  
“Fine,” Amethyst slouched over and dragged her feet to the warp pad, warping off with a scowl on her face.  
Pearl looks at Garnet, “Let’s go.”  
~~~~  
“And next up, we have Mr. Bill Dewey, the major of our town,” Ms. Walters announces, before saying through her teeth, “He always turns up even when I don’t want him to,” to the parent next to her. A slow and lazy clap of applause echoes through the room as he struts to the front of the class.  
Smiling his signature smile, he laughs, “Hey kids, I’m Major Dewey and it’s a pleasure to be here, I am so glad that we have Career Day where you have the ability to see the vast amount of careers that is at our disposal. Now as major, I have many responsibilities and one of them is to make sure that the citizens of Beach City are-”  
SLAM!  
Garnet storms in, taking a look at the classroom full of kids and adults alike. Pearl, map of the school in hand, looks from behind her, checking once more to make sure that this is room 213.  
“Garnet! Pearl! I can’t believe you’re here, I didn’t know you guys knew about Career Day!” Steven shouts, running up to the gems, excited that he gets to present his family to the class.  
“Career Day? No, we’re here to-”  
“Are you two Steven’s parents?” Ms. Walters asks politely.  
“Um… yes?” Pearl smiles politely before getting whisked away to the row of parents that were forced into coming today. Even Ms. Maheswaram was here, impatiently bouncing at her leg and glancing at the cat clock looming over the class every five seconds.  
“Thank you for being an amazing audience today, kids! And don’t forget to tell your parents to vote for Mayor Dewey!” another round of slow clapping and even a few heads thumping as the kids fall asleep on the desks.  
He goes and sits next to Pearl while Mr. Fryman stutters through his speech.  
“Ya know, Ms. Pearl, I always thought of you as Steven’s sister.”  
She furrows her eyebrows at him, “And why is that?”  
“Because you just look so young, and I never thought of you as the type to go for people like Mr. Universe.”  
“Greg? Oh no, Greg is an…” Pearl cups her chin, thinking hard on a word that signifies her relationship with the former “rock star”, ”Well, we’re acquaintances, mainly Garnet and I “ Pearl made a disgusted face at the memories of Amethyst trying to teach Steven to be a gem, “take care of Steven. Of course, Greg is the biological father.”  
“So if you aren’t with Greg, does that you’re single?”  
Pearl was starting to worry more and more about the mayor’s mental health, “Well I am a single organism, I am not a fusion if that’s what you’re implying.”  
Dewey opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupting by Ms. Walters, “Please give a warm welcome for…."  
“Garnet.”  
“Pearl.”  
“Ms. Garnet Universe and Ms. Pearl Universe.”  
“Why is she putting Universe after our names?” Pearl whispers to Garnet as they stand up and walk over to the front of the class, but Garnet just shrugged. A slow and even more tired applause made it’s rows, Steven and Connie being the only ones that clapped loudly, excited to hear the gems’ speech.  
“Alright kids, my name is Pearl and this is Garnet and we are suppose to have more one member but she is on a mission battling jumbo octopus underwater, so she couldn’t be here today.”  
The kids perk up at that, confusing ridding their faces, even the yawning teacher stood up a little straight and fixed her glasses.  
“We’re suppose to talk about our occupations, right?” Ms. Walters gave a sharp jerk of a nod, “Well, we are the-”  
“The Crystal Gems and we are here to protect humanity and the Earth!” Garnet preaches heroically as she summons her gauntlets and stars pop in the background. The kids cheer, finally something interesting was happening.  
"Cool! Real-life superheroes!"  
“Garnet, why must you always interrupt me when I want to say it?” Pearl sticks her nose up in the air.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” Garnet shrugs.  
Pearl huffs and continues, “As the Crystal Gems, we fight against monsters and other gems alike with our weapons-”  
“Like a bazooka?” an eager boy that was drooling over himself just two minutes ago shouts.  
Pearl points her finger in the air like an instructor would, “No, like this weapon,” and proceeds to take her sword out of her gem. The class is filled with ‘oh’s and ‘ah’s from children and adults alike. Ms. Walters sweats profusely.  
"Ms. Universe, that is not an appropriate tool to use in a school setting!" she cries, flapping her arms about trying to frantically make Pearl dispose of the sharp object.  
"But I was just going to-"  
"Pearl, I think it would be a good idea if you just put away," Steven whispers, sweating profusely while the teacher continues to squawk out in alarm.  
"Well, alright. Garnet, I suppose you're going to have to show them how our gems work."  
"My pleasure," she cracks her neck and summons her gauntlets once more making the kids almost jump out of their seats in excitement. "We still need to find that Ryan Reynold boy," Pearl whispers to Garnet, eyeing the children.  
Garnet smiles, punching the air while the kids go ballistic, whispering back, "I looked into my future vision, Ryan Reynold doesn't exist."  
"WHAT!" ~ Somewhere in the desert, a lone purple person is staring into the sun, face scrunched up. "They didn't tell me what I was suppose to be doing." 


End file.
